Player Caricature Lists
Many times in the course of the history of the CYOC genre, players have been compared with any number of pop culture icons, TV shows, Movies, and Fictional Characters of all types. On this page, we shall keep some of these comparisons. Rules: 1. If you post a list, please explain where the names come from and who they are of. Including a small explanation. 2. Do not spam this article or I will get it locked out. 3. Try and keep this at least somewhat clean. Red Vs Blue Red Vs Blue is a popular machinima produced by RoosterTeeth based out of Bungie's HALO series. It follows various story arcs, and includes many characters. The following list is attributed to Glock and Wayne. (Still being populated) •Scorched = Sarge (Red Team Leader)) Sarge is attributed to Scorched largely due to their position and control of the situations we find ourselves in. They also share an ability to create massively impractical and insane plans that somehow work. •Farma = Donut (Red Team) They both like Pink, speak in unsensical sentences, and their sexuality is questionable. •Bis = Tucker (Blue Team) He's black and makes constant sexual jokes. •Glock = O'Mally (AI) Both insane, evil and hilarious. Also seems to possess people, and obscure personas pop up randomly to try and kill him. Also, they like purple. •Leg = Doc (Pacifist) Nice guy, pacifist •Wayne = Grif (Red Team) / York (Freelancer) Both incredibly lazy, but occasionally do something of use.(Grif) Pretty idealistic, but can generally get into just about anywhere. Usually on the upper level of rankings, but never the top. (York) •Chip = Tex (Freelance/Blue team) Tears everyone a new one. •Volcano = Simmons (Red Team) Fairly smart and well meaning. Rather reclusive. •Pen = Lopez (Red Team) Both foreign and incredibly hard to listen to. •Teran = Church (De facto Blue team leader) -Nobody can comprehend Teran, who is brilliant but is also a inegma of stupidty rapped in his own intelligence wrapped in a taco. •Olaf = Caboose (Blue Team) The lovable idiot •Rp = Delta (AI) Both are emotionless calculators •Bowser = CT (Freelance) CT=Whiny, Bowser=Whiny. See what I'm getting at here? •Omni = Red Flag Zealot (THE FLAG) Total idiots. (Omni says: AND PROUD! :D •Cards = South Dakota (Freelance) •Marge = Wyoming (Freelance) Both try to be evil and die. South Park The following list was made by Omni. Please feel free to contribute. -- Bismarck=Chef (Black and makes constant sexual jokes) Teran and/or Marge=Kenny (Nobody can understand Teran and Marge dies alot) Glock=Cartman (Evil and often hilarious. Also hated by many.) Sirjoseph=God (All-powerful: may or may not exist) Big Gay Al=Farmascape (Sexuality is... questionable at best.) Omni=The WoW guy (Never leaves his computer and also really stupid) Liam of Fez=The Sixth Graders(Elitist. Random Rpvictor=Ron Paul (Initials, and kinda acts like him a bit) Star Wars From George Lucas's series of films. This list is largely made by Wayne and Volcano. Teran- Darth Vader Both started out as "gifted", and became the bad boy. Then they came under the influence of the Emperor, and began to rule with an iron fist. Also, mostly dead, and yet still alive. Scorched- Emperor Palpatine Cuz. Glock- Grand Moff Tarkin Do I really need to explain this one? Highest kill count in the Genre, Tarkin killed a planet... See the similarity? Rp- Cmdr. Cody Logical and follows a plan to the letter. Bis- Count Dooku Egotistical, overpowered by Vader, tool of the Emperor. But he has an awesome beard. (For Star Wars.) Farma- Boss Nass Useless, weakminded. Olaf- Bobba Fett (child) Because a Bounty Hunter is as close as we get to a Viking. Gnu- Jango Fett For the willingness to level guns on anyone. Wane- Qui-Gon Jinn -Considered knowledgeable by his peers, including those who are very highly respected in other regards. -An enemy to be reckoned with in battle. (due to his abilities with both the blade, and in tactics and technology.) -Kind of a maverick in that they both focus on an unaccepted form of operation. (Quin-Gon in his 'Living Force', and Wayne in Magiscience.) -Multiple similarities in character. -The management isn't overly fond of their methods. Omni- Battle Droids Kills all in his path. Annoying to deal with. Volc- Obi-Wan Kenobi ' -The 'Negotiator'. -Skilled warrior when pressed. -Consider knowledgable and wise by his peers. -Respected by the people in charge.(and as such, given authority.) -Various character traits. '''Bows- Princess Leia Organa ' Whiny, and closest I could get to 'Octavia' was 'Organa'.(Starts and ends with the same sounds... right?) Star Trek Scorched: Q (Omnipotent, generally acts benevolent even if he's trolling a bit) Teran: Redshirts (Dies alot, but still alive. Somehow.) Farma: Sulu (Questionable sexuality...) RpVictor: Scotty (Fixes any problem within NC) Omni: Wesley Crusher (dammit, I shouldn't have to explain this) Bows: Reginald Barclay (Holoaddiction, pony addiction... it's related, dammit!) Wane: Mr. Spock (Overly logical and tends to destroy less intelligent peoples if he gets the chance, and has the Nerve Pinch, ie the Logic Hammer) Bis: Worf (More aggressive than most and he's black RS Boss monsters Chip- Nex. Glock- Avatar of Destruction. + Culinaromancer Pen- Koschei the Deathless Omni- Daganoth Mother Bows- Astea Frostweb Volc- Balance elemental Rp- Living Rock Patriarch Farma- Delrith Wayne: Har'Lakk The Riftsplitter Bis: Nomad. Jeff Dunham Puppets Bismarck- Sweet Daddy D (both are black) Rache Glock- Walter (old, cynical) Legless- Achmed (fricking terrorists) Farma- Achmed Juniour (gay) Omni- Peanut (always hyper, has a habit of being annoying) Scorched- Jose the Jalapeno (on a stick) Starcraft Characters '''Rache Glock - Infested Kerrigan (Queen of Blades) - The self styled "Queen Bitch of the Universe" - A very powerful entity - A recognized tactican - A pain for 9/10th of NC Bismarck - Tassadar - Fights to defend Aiur (even if it means going against the Judicator Caste) - Commands a very large fleet Scorched - Amon (The Dark Voice) - Plans to re-shape the NC universe in his own image - Has a way of reaching goals Omni - some random zergling - Active - Very un-imitating, yet effective - Lacking in many aspects compared to others offense, man Forum Lord - Jim Raynor - Once close with everyone, including Karrigen Glock - A good leader - Wants to bring peace to the universe Legless - Overmind - A legless figure, albiet very powerful. - Live through the centuries Pen - Baneling -Ragequits. A lot. Pokemon Abrams- Arceus (creator) Joseph- Mew (original) Scorched- Mewtwo (better clone) Kyr- Kyurem (you see where this is going right?) Djinn- Weezing (hidden by a "fog") 123- Electrode (likes to blow things up) Volc- Heatran Glock-Cloyster (Evil hiding inside a shell of armour) Rp- Shiny Rayquaza (keeps order, stops chaos) Bis- Giratina Origin Form (black, renegade, very powerful) Ninja- Ninjask (no explanation required) Forum- Skitty (kitteh!!!!!!) Omni- Magikarp (nobody likes it, very weak, tries to become insanely strong but fails) F3N- Zubat (annoying little boogers those lot) Bowswer- Blastoise (watered down mario guy) Eno- Scizor (heavily armored flying thing with ability to cut things in half) (Eno: I really want to argue with this, but that's exactly what my CYOC nation does >_>) Farma- Jynx (farma approved this) Legless- Tornadus/Thundurus (cause a lot of destruction, have no legs) Wayne- Alakazam (can control stuff with its powers) Pie- Munchlax (young, eats a lot) Olaf- Tauros (not very smart, has viking horns) Gnu- Torterra (nice, until you piss it off, also Gnu's favorite besides mewtwo, not insanely strong, but not weak) Don't see youself here? Don't like your pokemon? Talk to me (Gnuispir8) in the wiki chat, I'll do my best to find your best fit. Team Fortress 2 Scorched- Zephaniah Mann Teran/Kyr- Redmond/Blutarch Rp- Gray Omni and Glock- Pyro Chip- Engineer Magery- Sniper Olaf- Heavy Bis- Soldier Wayne- Medic Fen- Scout Nc Team Pairings Eno/Marge: Team "Because why the fuck not?" Glock/Farma: Team Tank Decorating. Volc/Bran: Team Stayin' Alive aka Team Overcome Olaf/Fen: Team Hulkspeak Volc/Wayne: Team Stray Ash Eno/Glock: Team Magitanking Scorched/RP: Team Buttonless Calculator Kyr/Pen: Team Oncoming Storm/Team Ocean Rage Pen/Olaf: Team Sonic Axe/Team Berserker Lsuv/Olaf: Team Viking Bitch/Team Spanish Galleon Wayne/Eno: Team Winning Magery/Scorched: Team Lazy Destruction/Team "Da fuck?" Bran/Super: Team Brainless Fist/Team Eternal Bigot Attacker/Kyr: Team Water Dragon Bismarck/Omni: Team Black autism Omni/RP: Team invalid Master1/Teran: Team EarTroll Master1/RP: Team Fuzzy Logic. Eno/Master 1: Team AlmostOP/Team RRR... RRRRAA... RRRRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!!! Omni/Olaf: Team idiot. Script/Kyr: Team Algae. Kyr/Volc: Hototototpyre Mage/Pen: Team Writer Marge/Olaf: Team Why Gnu/Marge: Team Nonsense. Cardinals/Wayne: Elves with Fezes Super/Wane: lolznope Fez/Eno: Team Hatstand Fen/Master1: Team Herbs with Ears. Kyr/Scorched: Team LazyMod/Team Bastards. Kyr/Glock: Team Death/Team Watery Grave/Heil Der Fuhrer Scorched/Glock: Team Flaming muzzle Glock/Olaf: Modern Day Viking/TeamViking Raid/Proxy Viking Glock/Omni: Team Brundy Bran/Glock: Team World is Fucked Magery/Wayne: Team Magic Cards/Kyr: Team Pelican/Team Greek Bis/Kyr: Team Emperor Squared Bows/Glock: Mario Protocol Glock/Wayne: R2-FuckYou Eno/Marge: Bigot with a brain Scorched/Bows: Stratodials Olaf/Bows: Coaldials Eno/Omni: Team IquitLyfe. Magery/Eno: Chaos Control Eno/Gnu: Team Pirate captain/Team Troll Crusade Gnu/Marge: Anime Philosophy Kyr/Magery: The Angels of Chaos Eno/Wayne/Mage: Team nerdgasm Volc/Scorched: Team BURN MOTHA******/Team AFKano Chip/Glock: Team Superiority. Chip/Super: The Tactical Retard. Mage/Chip: Tactical Maginuke 123/Pen: Team Civil War Bis/Glock: Krieg team Misc. For random stuff you have ideas for, but not enough to make a list with. Olaf- Olaf the Snowman from Frozen (Whoever created that character clearly knew our olaf) Category:Meta-Articles Category:Players